


Getaway

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cute, Day At The Beach, Day at the Beach AU, Fluff, Oneshot, random drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Ruby and friends decide to take a beach day. Takes place as a part of Season 2, Episode One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getaway

“Ruby, I think we've all had enough fun for one day,” Weiss groaned. “Come on! I'm soaked.” They had just finished a water balloon fight. Weiss was the unlucky member of the group who was hit the most. 

“Come on Weiss!” Ruby complained. “I didn't think everyone would attack you after I threw the first water balloon in your direction!” Weiss shot Ruby a very angry look. That caused Ruby to drop the subject of the last five minutes. “Can we at least do one more thing on the list?”

“Yeah!” Yang added to aid in her sister’s cause. “It's supposed to be a day of fun, not two hours of fun.”

“Ugh! Fine,” Weiss agreed, against her better judgement. “Just allow me to change out of these soaking wet clothes. I'm freezing!” 

Blake laughed to herself, but it wasn't as quiet as she thought it was. She sadly didn't escape Weiss’s chilling look of anger. It was enough to send shivers down anyone’s spine. “I agree with Ruby that we should do at least one more thing on the list, but did we really have to have the water balloon fight inside our room?” 

“Blake does have a valid point,” Yang stated. 

Ruby just shrugged and opened up her binder. She scoured the pages, looking for the best thing on the list. Ruby didn't find it until she reached one of the last pages. “I've got it!”

“What is it?” Weiss asked. She came out of the girls’ shared closet wearing a drier outfit than she was in before. However, it still looked identical to the one she previously had on. No one made a comment in order to evade her icy stare.

Ruby quickly set her binder on the bed and jumped up in excitement. “We can go to the beach!”

The three girls stared at her quizzically. Blake was the one who gathered up the most courage to speak. “The beach? Are you sure that’s a safe idea?”

“You have got to be joking,” Weiss added. “The beach? How are we even going to get there? Did anyone even pack a bathing suit with them when they left for this school? I highly doubt that.”

Ruby gave a pleading look to her sister. Thankfully, Yang came to her defense again. “I’m sure Ruby can explain exactly what she meant. I doubt she had any ill intentions when she wrote down going to the beach in her plans.” She turned to face Weiss. “Plus, I highly doubt you need a bathing suit to enjoy the beach. Going into the ocean isn’t really necessary. As for arriving there, I think Ruby can explain that much.” 

Ruby cleared her throat. “Well, I figured we could ask Professor Ozpin for a ship. We could take it to a beach on Haven and then we’ll return it when we arrive. As for safety, I can go across the hall and ask Jaune’s team if they want to come with us.”

Weiss groaned again. “Do we have to ask that scrawny guy? There are so many other candidates in Beacon who would be vying to protect us.” Weiss fanned herself.

Ruby sighed. “Regardless, I’m asking them if they want to come. Blake, could you call Sun and ask if he and Neptune want to come to the beach as well?”

Weiss’s face lit up at the sound of Neptune’s name. Her eyes began to cloud over in a daydream-like state. Blake nodded and already started dialing his number. 

Ruby walked to their door and opened it. She jumped in surprise. Standing outside was Nora, with her hand cupped around her ear, in a crouched position, as if she was listening in on the conversation the whole time. Nora didn’t notice that Ruby was now next to her instead of the door, so to get her attention, she tapped Nora’s shoulder. Nora jumped back to the other side of the hallway in surprise. “Ruby! I didn’t see you standing there!”

Ruby just smiled. “Hello Nora! Did you hear any of that conversation?”

Nora’s face changed from one of worry to one of pure elation. “Of course we will come to the beach with you!” She quickly went to open her own door. The knob turned and she flew inside. The door shut behind Nora, but Ruby was still able to hear everything she was saying. “Pyrrha! Jaune! Ren! Get ready! We’re going to the beach with Ruby and her team!”

Ruby giggled and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door. “Be across the hall in five minutes.” Ruby walked into her own room. It was in complete disorder. Blake and Yang were sitting on Ruby’s bed while Weiss was on the other side of the room pulling out every piece of clothing that the four girls owned. “Weiss! What are you doing?” Weiss was muttering to herself but nothing that was audible. Ruby turned to face Yang and Blake. “What is she doing?”

“She’s panicking because Sun and Neptune are coming to the beach with us. She’s afraid she doesn’t have the right outfit.” Blake rolled her eyes. “Hey! Black isn’t going to look good on you Ice Queen! Put my stuff back!”

Weiss kept pulling out everything she saw that could be worn. Sooner than expected, there was a knock on the door. Weiss looked up and had a look in her eyes that was similar to a deer when it realizes it has been spotted. “Oh dear.” She scooped up the nearest top and bottoms she could find and sprinted for the closet. 

Ruby was the one closest to the door, so she opened it. When it was halfway open, Nora kicked it the rest of the way open. She walked in. Following her was the rest of team JNPR. “I’m so excited!” Nora exclaimed. “I’ve never been to a beach before! This is going to be awesome!”

“Thank you for inviting us, Ruby,” Pyrrha stated in a much calmer tone than Nora could ever speak in.

Ruby was about to speak, but her words were lost when Weiss stepped out of the closet for the second time in the past twenty minutes. She was wearing one of Blake’s black and white tops that practically covered a pair of Yang’s shorts. Weiss looked so uncomfortable and lost. “Hi everyone,” Weiss said timidly. “Could I get a little bit of help?” Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Weiss dashed back into the closet. She came back very quickly wearing the same thing she was wearing before the little disaster. Everyone else was still laughing. Weiss quickly grew red out of embarrassment and rage. “Enough!” The room quickly became silent. 

Jaune was the first one to comment on Weiss’s little outfit debacle. “Cool down, Weiss. I never thought I’d see the Ice Queen in anything other than a white dress.”

“It’s not a dress!” Weiss argued. “It’s a combat skirt!”

Ren took a step in between the bickering duo. “Come on you two; don’t fight.”

Pyrrha came to Ren’s aid. “He’s right. We’re supposed to be having fun, not arguing with one another.” Ren turned to face Pyrrha. When he did, he gave her a nod of thanks. She returned this by putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ahh!” Blake screamed. “Don’t do that to me!” Everyone in the room turned to face what was tormenting her. It turned out to be Sun dangling from the top bed from his tail in front of Blake. No one even heard him come in. 

“I tried to stop him, but he went and did it anyways.” Neptune soon entered the room. Thankfully, the tension in the room lifted. Everyone began laughing again. Even Blake was laughing at her own mishap. 

Once everyone started to calm down, Ruby saw it as her time to speak. “Is everyone ready to go to the beach?”

“How are we getting there?” Sun asked. Blake elbowed him in the side and then caught him and Neptune up to speed. “Okay, I understand now.” Sun rubbed his side and his face turned to that of shame. “Let’s head out.”

About two minutes into the walk to the faculty room, Neptune spoke up. “Do you think Ozpin would even realize that one of his airships is gone?”

“What do you mean?” Ruby asked. 

“I mean, if we leave for a couple of hours and then come back, would he even tell?”

“Well, wouldn’t he hear it take off?” Weiss asked. “Or at least he’d see it leave.”

“I highly doubt that, considering his office is facing the complete other way. Plus, he’s an old coot, he won’t hear anything.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Ruby protested. She looked to Yang to see what she thought.

Yang shrugged. “Sorry, sis. I think I might actually agree with Neptune with that one. Not the whole old coot part, but I don’t think he’d be all that mad if we left.”

Everyone was in agreement that they should just take the airship instead of asking. “Plus,” Nora started, “there is a chance Ozpin will say no.”

Ruby couldn’t handle it. She eventually gave into the peer pressure. “Okay, fine. But how are we even going to fly the airship? No one here is a pilot.”

“Actually, there’s plenty of pilots milling around over there,” Sun piped up. “I’m sure we can fudge a little lie and get him to do our bidding.”

The group of friends raced through the doors of the dorm rooms to get to the airship docks. They dashed past the amphitheater and arrived at the docks in no time. On the plus side, Sun was right. There were plenty of pilots around on the docks. Now here comes the hard part of actually getting one to take us where we need to go.

Neptune seemed to read Ruby’s mind. He placed a hand on her shoulder and lowered himself so he could whisper in her ear. “I’ve got this.” He started walking over to the closest pilot in the vicinity. When Neptune reached her, his face lit up with a smile, causing the pilot to smile as well. He started talking and then began gesturing to the group of friends clustered near the end of the airship docks. The pilot nodded. Neptune hurried back after that. “Amethyst said she’ll take us to where we want to go.”

“That’s great, Neptune!” Weiss exclaimed, a little too enthusiastically. “How did you do that?”

Neptune flashed her the widest, cheekiest smile he could muster. “I just have a way with the ladies.” 

His statement caused Weiss to swoon. She leaned a little too far back and began to fall. Luckily for her, Jaune was behind her, prepared to catch anything coming his way. On the plus side, he couldn’t be more ecstatic to have been able to catch her. Sadly, Weiss was not as glad to be caught by Jaune. She quickly stood up and brushed herself off. She refused to spend more time than necessary in his arms. 

As the tension grew larger, Ruby knew exactly how to break it. “Come on, guys! We have a beach waiting for us!” Ruby started walking towards where Amethyst was standing. Amethyst waved her and everyone else over, signalling to follow her. She started towards the closest airship she could find. Amethyst boarded the ship and everyone else followed her on afterwards. Amethyst headed towards the control panel and started flipping switches. Sooner, than they knew it, the group was airborne.

Ruby started shaking a little bit. The first one to notice was Yang. “Hey, Ruby. Are you alright?” 

Ruby looked up and stared at Yang. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little worried since we stole the airship.”

Blake was paying attention to the two sisters’ conversation. She placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Ruby. I’m sure no harm will come to us.”

“Hey everyone!” Nora called out. “Let’s see what we all brought.” She removed the giant beach bag from her shoulder. Jaune removed his backpack and Weiss took off her beach bag. They began to remove the contents of all of the bags. On the floor of the airship there were two beach balls, a bikini, a foldable net, a soccer ball, and a frisbee. 

Weiss decided to voice the most important thing missing. “Did anyone think to bring sunblock? I would have, but I don't have any at the campus.”

Nora sighed. “I knew I was forgetting something.”

That caused Weiss to become furious. “You had some and you didn't even think to bring it! You have that giant beach bag! Come on!”

“Well if it's so important, why didn't you think to bring any yourself?” Nora asked her question out of sheer curiosity, but it definitely struck a chord with Weiss. 

“Seriously?” She shouted. “I didn't have any at all! Did I, when I was packing up to leave for Beacon, think I was going to be spending a day at the beach? No! So quit yelling at me, you insensitive little…”

“Whoa! Okay! Okay! Let's not fight today.” Ren was the best peace maker we had.

“You're right,” Pyrrha said, coming to Ren’s defense. “We should all be having some fun. Arguing doesn't constitute as fun, at least in my book.”

For the remainder of the trip, everyone was silent. Luckily, it was only about five minutes. Amethyst circled the beach. Finding out it was empty, she landed directly on it. The hatch opened up and everyone was hit with a blast of salty air. 

“I just love the smell of the ocean!” Ruby couldn't contain her excitement anymore. She ran down the ramp and her feet quickly hit the sand. Ruby jumped up and down with excitement, just like a little kid would. All of Ruby’s friends followed soon after. 

“We only have two hours, Ruby,” Neptune told her. “Amethyst has to get back to the school soon, and so do we.”

“All right. That seems fair. Now, who wants to do what?”

-

Sun and Blake kept going to the water’s edge. Their shoes were off and they were trying to get as close to the water without really touching it. Eventually they did, and they decided to wade in the clear water up to their ankles. 

Weiss decided she was going to lay on the sand and try to tan, even without the sunscreen. Jaune decided to sit next to her and attempt to make conversation with her. The conversation was all one sided. 

Ruby and Pyrrha decided to set up the volleyball net. It took a matter of three minutes. Nora blew up one of the beach balls. Ruby and Pyrrha were on one team, while Nora and Ren were on the other side. They didn't decide to keep score, for it was all in good fun. 

Yang and Neptune decided to toss the frisbee to each other. They made polite chatter and had a lot of fun. 

-

“Those two hours went so much quicker than I expected!” Ruby exclaimed. “Did everyone have fun?”

Everyone said yes, except for one Ice Queen. “I don't want to talk about it.” Weiss stomped by as quickly as she could, considering she had an awful sunburn. “If anyone says anything about this, or especially cracks a joke, you will see a side of me no one wants to see.” Weiss quickly got up onto the ramp and climbed into the airship. No one could contain their laughter any longer. Everyone burst out laughing. 

As soon as they composed themselves, they all climbed onto the airship. Amethyst took off as soon as Sun clambered on. Luckily for him, the hatch was closing as he got onto the airship. 

For the most part, everyone was falling asleep as they headed to Beacon. They were so tired after such a fun day. They didn't have much of a ride though. Ten minutes later, they were already back at Beacon Academy. Everyone woke up from the impact of landing. 

The hatch opened up and everyone groggily woke up and climbed down from the airship. They all sleepily thanked Amethyst for the ride. “It was no problem at all!” Amethyst claimed enthusiastically. “I'd be happy to do it again.” 

Everyone was awake when they saw who was awaiting them at the end of the ramp; Professor Ozpin! “You are all in very big trouble.”

Ruby had a big smile on her face. She turned to her friends. “It was all worth it.”


End file.
